Keep Your Eyes On Me
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Having returned to the old animation studio she used to work for, Henrietta didn't expect the horrors that would be there waiting for her. She never expected to catch the attention of a certain angel either, or that he had sinister plans in store for her. (Yandere male Alice Angel x female Henry)


(A/N: I've been wanting to write a Bendy and the Ink Machine story for a while, and what better time to do so than during the creepy month of Halloween~! :D Well, the story might not exactly be on the scary side, but I think its disturbing in its own way.

If any of you have seen Caleb Hyles version of All Eyes On Me, that's what helped inspire me. His male version of Alice is so hot~ *Fangirl squeal* I imagine all of the characters have a more human-like appearance like you'd see in MMD's. Most of the characters are genderbent in this, but not all of them. ^^

Fair warning, there is mention of forced sex and violence, but nothing too graphic. If anyone actually wants the lemon wrote, just let me know, my fellow sinners~ Lol! I need help. xD)

* * *

**"A new fly in my endless web**. **Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels."**

When the twisted version of Alex Angel had appeared before Henrietta, she felt this inky monstrosity was far more dangerous than the corrupted looking Bendy that had chased after her through the studios she had once worked for. But the whole place was something out of the darkest of nightmares.

The long and brown haired female had only come here out of a request from her old business partner, Joey Drew. They hadn't parted on the best of terms, and she thought perhaps this was a chance to make amends; maybe see her previous co-workers. Instead she came to find strange ink machines had been installed into the building, satanic pentagrams were drawn on the floor, and creatures made up entirely of ink were trying to murder her.

"Just what the hell did you do to this place after I left, Joey..." Henrietta had found herself muttering once she had calmed down enough to try and get her barrings.

Scared and wondering if she was even going to be able to find a way out of the animation studio, Henrietta had ran into Borska, one of the cartoon characters she had helped design. The female humanoid wolf still had the sweet and slightly goofy disposition Henrietta remembered in her character design, and it was obvious she was terrified by the chaos going on in the studio herself.

"Don't worry, Borska. I'll find a way to get us out of this mess. You just stay close to me." Henrietta had told the silent wolf while gently taking her white glove covered hands into her own; a smile forming on her lips when Borska had sent her a small smile of her own with the cute wolf ears on top of her head twitching.

Frightened as she might have been, Henrietta pushed her apprehension back; her motherly urges kicking in. She had helped create Borska, so she felt like one of her own children in a way. Even if Henrietta had no clue how the wolf was alive to begin with, she wanted to get her out of this hell hole Borska had been trapped inside for who knows how long.

That was why she had agreed to go along with _his _bidding, despite her unease with Alex Angel, since using the lift seemed to be the only way to escape that she could find. Alex was a very demanding character, and she had no idea why he was forcing her to run all these crazy errands for him. Or why Alex wanting her to kill the ink-dwelling creatures left a bad taste in her mouth.

And why were there so many discarded and clearly dead ink forms strapped to what looked like operating tables...? Seeing the one of Borska had been especially unsettling. Just what was Alex trying to accomplish?

"Seems you've finished your tasks, my little errand girl. Such a shame our time together has come to it's end," Alex said, his tone sounding almost solemn. "But I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home."

The angel might have been upset, but Henrietta was thrilled to finally get away from the clear psycho. She couldn't count how many times she had nearly died being Alex's 'little errand girl' as he had chosen to dub her. Running a hand through her messy hair once she stepped into the lift, Henrietta couldn't wait to finally get out of this messed up place and give Joey a piece of her mind. Maybe a nice slap in the face as well.

"Hah hah hah...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wh-what?!" the blue eyed female gasped out, the lift violently beginning to shake as sparks shot from it.

"Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?!" Alex shrieked out, his two toned voice sounding more demonic than angelic. "No, Henrietta! Not ever again...And I WILL not allow you to leave with Borska either!"

The brown haired female fell to her knees due to all the jerking, glancing over at poor Borska who was crouched down and trembling like mad; her arms wrapped around her head as if she were trying to block out everything.

"It's the most perfect Borska I've ever seen and I want it! I need it...I need it's insides so I can be handsome again! Don't you understand? So give her to me! Or better yet, I'll take her! No...I'll take you both! Now, go to sleep, little Etta~!"

The lift came to a crashing stop, and the hit to her head as she was thrown into the bars caused Henrietta to fall over where she found herself fading in and out of consciousness. Borska had ran over and started to shake her with a pleading look in her large dark orbs, trying to get her to move. Yet she knew that wouldn't be possible in her current state, and what was worse, Henrietta's hazy orbs could make out Alex slowly encroaching upon them.

"Borska...you have to...run..." Henrietta managed to slur out before her eyes closed and her world faded to black.

* * *

"Now, now. You've been asleep long enough. Time to wake up, my Goddess~"

Hearing the soothing and rather sultry voice, Henrietta groaned as her eyes barely peeked open to see a tall figure smirking down at her. She felt too drained and her head was throbbing painfully. It was difficult to remain focused on whoever was talking to her, and her eyes were fluttering closed once again.

That was, until Henrietta felt a sharp slap across her cheek, the new pain forcing her to jolt awake.

"Shame I had to harm that pretty face of yours, but I wanted you to be awake to see that my transformation into true perfection was a success!"

Henrietta winced from the ache in her cheek, frowning at the ghostly pale skinned and dark haired figure before her. "Who...are you...?"

The man was garbed in a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath. His collar had been left unbuttoned to expose some of his milky white skin while a bow was on the front of his shirt. The males pants were black along with the long buckled boots that reached up to his knees. White gloves were on his hands, and oddly enough, he had a pair of pure white wings on his back along with a halo hovering above his head. Yet there were also a pair of white devil horns on top of his black locks that framed his face.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard to not recognize me, cre-a-tor~" he chuckled out, doing a spin before extending out his arms with a large grin that displayed his pearly white teeth. "I'm Alex Angel~!"

"Alex...Angel...?" Henrietta murmured, her eyes soon widening. "Then you're that...creature I was talking with before. You look different."

He looked more like the drawing she remembered working on when Joey said he wanted to create a rival for Bendy. Henrietta had actually been excited to create the fallen angel, so it had been a shame when the poor thing hadn't done so well with the audience. She could remember how upset her friend Sullivan had been considering he had really connected with Alex. It made her wonder how he would feel if he could see his beloved idol now...

"Thanks to you bringing Borska into my territory, I was able to use her to finally achieve this form. No longer am I like those other inky failures walking around...I've become the angel I was always meant to be!"

"Borska what...what did you do to her?!"

Leaning down where his dark orbs locked directly with Henrietta's blue ones, the woman flinched when Alex placed his hand on her cheek. "Sacrifices had to be made in order for me to achieve this perfect form, you see. But you shouldn't be saddened over her death. Borska was nothing but a soulless creation."

"B-bastard! You killed her...! She was so sweet and innocent...How could you!" Henrietta growled out with tears in her eyes, pulling her face away from the angel's touch. She wanted to punch him, kicking him would also be nice, but she only now comprehended that her arms were strapped to a chair while her legs were tied together. "L-let me go!"

"Now, now. Weren't you taught that ladies shouldn't use language like that~?" Alex teased with a derisive smirk. "But I suppose thirty years would change someone...Your still beautiful, but age has taken away some of that beauty...Don't worry. I'll make sure you return to the youthful Etta that I remember."

"What do you mean by that...? And we've never met before, you screwball!"

Walking away, Henrietta noticed Alex moved to stand in front of the ink machine. He must have brought her here while she was unconscious. The machine had made chills run down her spine when she first saw it, now she felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. Just what was this machine designed for...?

"Oh, but we have. You'll remember soon enough after you leave that old earthly shell you've been encased in," Alex hummed out, pulling out a syringe from inside his vest. "Your soul will be reborn. Just like mine was."

Henrietta paled when she noticed the chair she was sitting in was directly within the middle of one of the pentagrams she had seen drawn on the floor, and she struggled even more fiercely to break free.

"Easy there, sweet heart. No reason to be afraid. The shot will only hurt for a minute, then you won't feel a thing," Alex said soothingly, running his hand through her hair. "Once you wake up again, you'll be experiencing a whole new world. And I'll be there right at your side, my Goddess..."

"No! Please!" Henrietta begged, crying out when the needle was stabbed into her neck. Once Alex had finished injecting the liquid into her, Henrietta found herself once again having difficulty remaning awake.

"Not Bendy, not Joey, nor anyone will ever possess your soul. It belongs to me, and me alone..."

* * *

The light feeling of someone poking and prodding at her caused Henrietta to moan and she hesitantly opened her eyes to be met face to face with none other than Bendy. Well, this Bendy looked like the original instead of the corrupted one that had chased her...

She blinked a few times until awareness hit her, and Henrietta unleashed a shrill scream before tumbling off the couch she had been lying on.

"Gosh that's not a very nice greeting! Your supposed to say, "Howdy!", not "AHHHHHH!"~" the demon giggled out while placing his arms behind his head; the grin on his face wide and mocking.

"B-B-Bendy?! Oh God...Your real too?!" Henrietta squeaked out, placing a hand over her beating heart.

"Well, that's kinda rude. Of course I'm real! But, are you?" he mused, once again poking at her cheek. "I've never seen you around here before. Pretty sure you ain't one of 'us'".

Henrietta wasn't sure what the ink demon meant, but she lightly slapped his finger away before shakily standing to her feet. "Yes, I'm real too...Ugh...I feel funny for some reason, though. Must be the side effect of whatever that crazy Alex injected me with."

"Pretty sure that's not the only reason you feel funny. Takes some time getting used to your new ink body. 'Specially for you live ones. I imagine having your soul removed and placed in a different vessel must take it's toll on a person."

The blue eyed female could only look at Bendy with an incredulous look, and she frowned when he pulled a handheld mirror from out of the long black tail coat he wore. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Henrietta felt faint for the third time today, and she let the mirror fall to the floor while she stumbled backwards onto the couch.

"Your lucky that didn't break! You'd have seven years bad luck, otherwise!" Bendy huffed out while his spade-like tail wagged in annoyance from side to side.

Henrietta ignored him, staring down at her badly shaking hands that were covered with white gloves like all of the cartoon characters donned. She barely recognized herself when she had looked in the mirror. Gone was her straight brown hair that was replaced with a midnight black. Her slightly wrinkled peach skin was now a flawless milky white, and her blue eyes had turned to the color of onyx. Even the clothes she had come in were different. She was in a black flapper dress she remembered girls in the fifties used to wear and a pair of matching heels.

"I'm...I'm..." Henrietta stuttered out like a broken record, finding it difficult to finish that sentence.

"Yep. You've become one of the ink dwellers in our 'lovely' abode," Bendy voiced for Henrietta while casually sitting down on the fancy black and white couch beside her. "Well, I suppose you're a bit different from me and some of the others. You're one of the few here that have a soul. Like Alex."

"Like Alex...?"

"Oh, so you didn't notice? But I guess you wouldn't. Even after you were sacrificed to that ol' machine and became what you are. Just like most of the other people that used to work here were. Thanks to our 'dear' creator Mr. Joey Drew~" Bendy trailed off with a devilish smile.

These words caused Henrietta to tense up and she clutched at her dress. "Joey turned everyone into...into these ink creatures?" She had known the guy had been acting funny just before she walked out, but she didn't realize he had lost it that much. "O-oh God...Then was Borska someone I worked with...? Have I been killing my own friends and co-workers?"

Seeing tears forming in the woman's eyes where they left black streaks trailing down her cheeks, Bendy sighed and rubbed at the top of his spiky dark hair. "Ya got it wrong. That Borska was just a normal ink creation like me. She wasn't a former person the way you once were. There's only a few like Alex and you. The rest of us our soulless. Some of us are just more special and aren't mindless beings."

He held up a glove covered finger before continuing. "Like the other me. He was the very first that Joey tried to bring to life. He failed, and that version came out corrupt...That's why he started using souls to bring his creations to life. Yet the machine malfuctioned and it started shooting out beings like myself."

Henrietta just nodded, wiping at her eyes while she tried to wrap her head around what Bendy was saying. "I-I have to get out of here. My husband will come looking for me, and I don't want Len to get caught up in this mess..."

Feeling drained, Henrietta forced herself to stand up and made her way to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The other me might try to consume your soul, and then you'd just be a mindless husk serving him like that poor ol' Samantha gal," Bendy warned, his words causing Henrietta to wince. "Besides, you'd scare everyone including your family lookin' like that."

"...I don't care. I have to try. And...I want Joey to pay for what he did."

Bendy scratched at his own pale cheek with a finger when hearing this, jumping up where he approached and placed a gentle pat on the shorter girls exposed shoulder. "Guess if you're so determined, I'd better show you to the exit," At the expression on Henrietta's face, he smiled. "I may be a demon, but I'm not evil."

Following the whistling demon as he headed off, Henrietta rubbed at her arm while nervously glancing around. She kept expecting Alex or one of the other creatures to suddenly appear and attack her. Some how they had managed to make it to the entrance without incident, and Henrietta was amazed to see that the hole she had fallen through was gone.

"I can't believe we made it without any trouble," Henrietta said with a relieved grin, holding out her hand for Bendy to shake. "Thank you, Bendy. As insane coming here has been, it was nice getting to see you in person. Sorry I haven't been the best conversationalist..."

Bendy just blinked and stared at the female's hand before he slowly reached out to take it, and he caused her to gasp when he gripped onto it rather firmly before he was pulling Henrietta into his arms.

"Be-Bendy? What are you-"

"I know it's you, creator. Your...leaving us again. Joey said you abandoned us, but promised you'd be back one day. And here you are," Bendy muttered, his hug tightening and causing Henrietta to let out a small startled cry. "Yet you want to leave us...to leave me, your first drawing, again..."

"...Bendy I'm...I really am sorry. I can't stay. I have a family I need to get back to. I'll always cherish you and the others, but I don't belong here..." Henrietta apologized in a soft voice, managing to lift up her arm to rub soothingly at her creations back.

Bendy was silent for a moment, the distraught look on his face becoming one of indifference. Yet it was just as quickly replaced by a grin, and the grin on Bendy's face concerned Henrietta more than the non-sympathetic look he had been sending her.

"I guess if you gotta go, then you gotta go~!" Bendy sung out, releasing his arms from around her to grip onto Henrietta's wrist where he started to pull her toward the door like a life-less doll. "So out you go, creator!"

Henrietta let out a squeal that made her sound like a high school girl when she was thrown out onto the hard ground. It was still bright out, causing her to wince since the studio had been barely lit. The sunlight was actually burning her eyes a little, but that wasn't the only thing that was burning. Her skin was actually sizzling.

"Did I forget to mention us ink-dwellers can't survive in the sunlight? It tends to cause us to melt into gross puddles, you see," Bendy snickered out with a devilish smirk while his tail swayed from side to side. "Man I can be such an naughty little demon some times~"

Scrambling up and rushing back toward the door, Henrietta let out a swear when Bendy stuck his tongue out at her and actually slammed the door right in her face. And the childish demon had even locked the door since no matter how much she turned it, the damn thing wouldn't open. She didn't even have a key on her since Joey told her he had left the building unlocked for her...

"Bendy! This isn't funny! Open the door!" Henrietta yelled, banging her fists on it.

"No can do, creator. You wanted to leave, right? If you can hang on until nighttime, you'll be able to do so. Guess this is farewell, my beloved, yet incredibly foolish, cre-a-tor. Maybe...you shouldn't have chosen to leave me..."

"Bendy! Please, Bendy! Come back! I'm sorry if I hurt you! Just...just let me in!" Henrietta pleaded, her banging becoming less and less harsh as she heard Bendy's cheerful whistling getting further and further away. He...he really left her.

Pressing her back against the door while she wrapped her arms, that still felt like they were on fire, around her now shaking body, Henrietta stared hopelessly at her car. The area she was in barely had any shade to protect her, but if she could just hold out until the sun went away, she'd be fine. At least, she hoped so.

The now dark haired girl wasn't certain how long she had sat with her head buried into her knees, but she let out a whimper of pain when feeling a burning sensation on her elbow.

"No...the shade's getting smaller..." Henrietta whispered in distress, having never felt this helpless before in her life. She stood up, pounding even more harshly than she had on the door previously.

"BENDY! BENDY! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE...ANYONE! I...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. When it seemed like no one was coming, a sob escaped her lips and she sank onto her knees.

This was really the end. Not only was she never going to be able to see her loved ones again, but she wasn't even going to be able to warn them to stay away from this place. What if Len or her oldest son decided to come out here to find her? They'd be placed into this nightmare just like she had been...

Henrietta's weeping caused her not to hear the door open, and one of her hands that had been concealing her face was yanked away, and she was tugged into the studio before she had time to process what was happening.

"You fool! I leave you for only a short time, and you lock yourself out and nearly get yourself killed!"

"A-Alex...?" Henrietta said through sniffles, and she turned away from the livid look on his face, not certain why she was even feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to go home, and Bendy didn't warn me how sunlight effects...how it effects those made of ink..."

Alex's glare sharpened even more and he let out a rather animalistic growl while he drug Henrietta off with him. "That damn demon! I'll deal with him later...For now, I think you need to be punished for trying to escape from me."

These words caused her eyes to widen in fright, and Henrietta tried to pull her arm out of Alex's hold; this only making his grip thighten on her much more painfully. She wasn't sure if she had bones now that could break, but she was certain he was leaving a mark on her wrist at least.

They had reached what had been cosidered the break room for the employee's, and after locking the door, Henrietta cried out when Alex was flinging her onto the couch she had awoken upon earlier.

"Turning me into some sort of monster wasn't punishment enough?!" Henrietta exclaimed. She bit at her bottom lip when Alex chose to ignore her, slowly approaching her with his eyes gleaming menacingly. "Alex...No, Sullivan. Why? Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!"

Hearing his former name caused the male to stop in his tracks. He placed a hand on his face, letting out a laugh. "I haven't heard that name in a long time...So, when did you finally figure out it was me?"

"When Bendy told me about Joey sacrificing his own employees to turn you into the versions of the cartoon characters we all worked so hard to create, I understood who you were...I'm so sorry Joey did this to you, Sullivan..."

"Sorry? What's there to be sorry about? _I _offered my body to Mr. Drew. _I _wanted to become Alex Angel!" the former man known as Sullivan said with a large smile. "We always had a special connection, you know...So when he gave me this chance to become him, to live forever, why would I refuse?"

Henrietta just shook her head in disbelief, letting out a yelp when Alex had pounced on her and she blushed seeing him hovering over her pinned form. "M-maybe you wanted this, but I didn't...Because of you, I can't return to my family! I'll never see Len or my babies again..."

"It should have been me..."

"Huh...?"

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Alex screamed out, slamming his fist against the back of the couch and making Henrietta slightly tremble. The rage that had been on his face instantly faded, and he buried his face into Henrietta's chest, muttering, "I-I loved you! I loved you so much...But you chose him over me...! What made him more special? Was I not perfect enough...?"

Her body feeling paralyzed, it took Henrietta a moment to find her voice before she quietly spoke out, "Sullivan...I did-do still care about you, but only as a friend...I hate that you were hurt, but Len was the one I fell in love with...That's something that will never change..."

"Alex...My name is Alex," the male said lowly, using his teeth to tear away the bow at the front of Henrietta's dress and exposing more of her creamy skin. "Won't change, you say? But I don't think you have a choice. Now that you're stuck here in that form for the rest of your life."

"Sullivan, stop it! Have you lost your mind?!" Henrietta shouted, squirming and trying to push the male away from her when he was placing kisses on her collarbone and trailing them up toward her neck.

"I told you...MY NAME IS ALEX!" he screamed out, his eyes turning solid black as he pinned Henrietta's arms above her head, leaning down and sinking his teeth into her vulnerable neck.

Henrietta shrieked from the pain, stopping in her squirming when she felt him pierce her skin even more deeply when she continued to try and break away from him. She now shivered in fear seeing dark goo, most likely what stood for her blood now, leaking from his mouth. And his eyes were still that menacing full black. He was utterly terrifying.

"Heh...heh...I like that submissive look your giving me, Etta. It makes you look even more adorable than you already are," Alex said through pants, running a hand through his hair while his smile was unhinged. "I don't mind committing some sin if it means getting what I want. What I deserve..."

Cupping her cheeks into his hands, Alex said in a deeper tone, "I love you, but I'm not above killing you if you try to escape from me again...So tell me, little Etta, who do you belong to?"

"I-I-I belong to y-you..."

"Sorry, what was that, sweet heart? I couldn't quite hear you?"

Gulping as she stared into his soulless eyes, Henrietta voiced once again, "You. I belong to you...Alex Angel."

A grin formed on the angel's face and he was crashing his lips onto hers. Henrietta could taste the blood on his lips as he hungrily violated her mouth, and her hands that now rested by her sides balled into tight fists as she hesitantly kissed back; frightened that he might do something worse if she didn't.

Licking at his lips after he pulled back, his eyes having rreturned back to normal, he stared down at her with a loving gaze. "That you do, my Goddess~ And we have all eternity together. I'll have to find some way to thank Mr. Drew for that." Slowly starting to unbutton his vest and then his shirt, exposing his toned chest, Alex said more huskily, "What do you say we commit some sin together~?"

'You'd better never show your face around here, Joey. I'll personally kill you myself if you do...' Henrietta thought while gritting her teeth; bracing herself for what was to come in the unfortunate reality she had been forced into thanks to someone she had once considered a business partner; had once considered a friend...


End file.
